Something Called Love
by hetalia-panda-123
Summary: Human. Canada POV. PruCan. Matthew moves from Canada with his abusive Mama to live with his brother, Alfred, and Papa. He expects that living there will be just the same as before, he would be invisible. Although he is proven wrong by a albino he met when drawing his tormentor. R&R please, they keep me going ! Warning inside. Will write more during the summer!
1. Meeting A New Person

**Hello folks, I am back as Hetalia-Panda-123. Sorry I have been taking such a long break, I have been working on a joint account between me and one of my friends (Cicipizza) I will write more during the summer, school and finals~, so please bear with me!**

**This will be a human PruCan story with implied FrUk and SpaMano. If ya don't like FrUk, I won't write much in this so it will mainly be PruCan.**

**Hope you enjoy this and it will be started now and will end by the end of the summer! Please R&R, keeps me going~!**

**Canada POV until further notice.**

I wish I was normal. I mean I am normal but, it's like people can't see me. Mama and Papa acknowledge me whenever my grades come in and are not above a C, meanwhile if my brother gets a C, it's a miracle…

I always wanted to be seen, although my parents never… notice me either way. I nearly gave up on life, I almost just… I am ashamed to say but, kill myself… I didn't only because of a certain albino kid that sits in the back of my class. He seemed to notice me, he gave me hope! Only until he took it away, ripping it from my hands… Although he gave it back to me, worn and tattered it was, it was mended… by something called love.

I had just moved from Canada, Quebec City to be exact. I had lived with my mother, Elizabeth Williams, for the majority of my life. (With only being 16, it was a longish time.) I had lived with her because my parents, still being married, lived in different households and had one of us two kids. Papa had Alfred, who still used a different last name then my mother (Jones), and wanted to only have him. Papa only wanted the loud kid, the bad kid, the noticed kid. Meanwhile mama was stuck with me; the good kid, the quiet kid, the invisible kid. She was like me although whenever she got drunk…

I don't want to talk about it.

Papa, from what I heard from Alfred via email, was nice to him and helped him with high school football. Papa apparently gave him whatever he wanted, only when he did something good but Papa never came back home drunk before, or Alfred never noticed. Alfred couldn't wait to see me; he could wait to protect me… from what he said…

To explain simply, Mama came home drunk while I was on video chat with Alfred and beat me, as Alfred watched, yelling at mom to stop… She stopped after a little while but left me with a few bruises and a black eye. After explaining to Alfred it was normal, he did everything in his power to try to get me to live with him. Unfortunately, Mama wanted to come too. Alfred promised he would protect me from Mama, but I loved Mama… I didn't want him to take me away from her in the first place… But whatever is done is done. I suppose you cannot change the past after all…

The first day at my school was not that bad with Alfred there; although it sucked when Alfred was there. People constantly thought I was him and not me! Gratefully we had different classes and homerooms. I, with my dumb luck, ran into my homeroom late, not that anyone would notice being invisible and all. I said my apologizes, of being late, to the teacher although she didn't hear me, so I sighed and brushed a bit of my blond hair from my line of vision.

I went to the back of the class and plopped my bags down to a desk, a row away from a boy with blood red eyes. Where those contacts or his real eyes?! I banished the thought of him looking at me from underneath his red hoodie and went to drawing my Mama in my drawing folder.

"That's pretty gut, Birdie." The red eyed boy said, looking over at my drawing, "Do you take the art class here?"

I shivered and looked at the boy with frightened violet eyes, "N-no, I wasn't p-planning to!" I said startled, and worried that he was going to bully me.

"I'm Gilbert," the boy said, holding out a pale hand, "Who're you Birdie?"

I observed the boy, who called himself Gilbert and saw that he had silver hair with his unnaturally pale skin and blood red eyes. I held out my hand and shook his lightly, "I'm Matthew, Matthew Williams."

The, as I would call him, albino gave me a wide grin and exposed one sharp tooth. Was he a vampire or something undead?! He, in addition, gave me a hard hand shake, making my arm feel like jelly. "Kesese, you must be that little cousin of Francis right?"

I faintly smiled at my older cousin's name, remembering he was somewhat the cause for my misery at the present time, but I loved him anyway. Although right now I am more interested in this albino I had just met… and what is this warm, tingly, feeling inside anyway?


	2. Meeting New Friends

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWING~!**

**That just made my day; first I get free chips in class, paint in class, and do fun stuff today then THIS?! THANK YALL!**

**I love my followers, they are my ducklings. So followers are ducklings. **

**BECOME A DUCKLING TODAY!**

**I will try to update twice in one day…. Ja that's not gonna happen….**

**ENJOY!**

I still don't know about that warm feeling inside of my belly right now but all I know is that I made a friend. And better yet, he knows that I'm not Alfred! I'm not invisible to Gilbert!

I had ever class with Gilbert but art (he had technology instead) so I got to hang out with him all today! This is the first time in a long while that I was this truly happy.

"Come on Birdie! Let's go get lunch!" Gilbert whined by my desk "COME ON! Mein Gott, math makes me hungry…"

I laughed in my quiet way, "Nice use of alliteration."

Gilbert looked at me questionably, and tilted his head, "What do you mean by 'alliteration?'"

I sighed and half-smiled, "Well you repeated a beginning letter, which was a consonant, more than once in the same sentence."

I laughed again when Gilbert started to rub his temples and stick his tongue out at me, "Stop that unawesomeness! It hurts mein head!"

I gathered my things into my bag and left the room with Gilbert. We hurried down the long hallways to the lunch room, or where ever we were going, while Gilbert started and lead the conversation. A few people in the hall asked who Gilbert was talking to but Gilbert flipped them the Bird and grabbed my wrist then yanked me down the hall, faster to get where we were going faster.

"Gilbert, where are we even going to?!" I said when we were going upstairs to the roof.

Gilbert looked at me and grinned with his eyes closed and mouth wide, "To see our friends; or let you meet some more!"

Turns out Gilbert took me to the roof to meet up with his friends and their boyfriends.

"Ok Birdie I want you to meet some people!" Gilbert said motioning me with his arm as he opened the door.

When he opened the door I saw 4 people out there. Now I was scared…

"Toni! Francis! Get yourselves and your boyfriends over here!" Gilbert yelled out with… his arm around my shoulders?

The two who were called got their selves and boyfriends up and lined up in front of us.

The Spanish looking guy piped up first, "Hola! I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, but you can call me Toni!" He motioned, and kissed, the Italian next to him, "This little one is Lovino Romano Vargas, although you can call him Lovi~!" The Italian hit him but smiled at me, or at least tried.

Then the one with the longish blond hair spoke up, "Bonjour~ nice to see vous again! You may call moi Francis, my petit cousin~!" Then my cousin kissed the shorter blond next to him passionately, "This petit lapin with very large eyebrows is Arthur Elijah Kirkland~! Matthew you may call him Arthur~!" The blond next to my cousin scowled at me but then lightened up and smiled back at me.

I got those warm fuzzy feelings in my belly again… but not the same as when I got them with Gilbert…

_**I know something;**_

_**It's something called love.**_

_**This something starts in the belly,**_

_**It works its way into the heart,**_

_**Then you find out you have it when it reaches the mind.**_

_**It has already started.**_

_**You may not be able to tell.**_

_**Although, you can have different loves.**_

_**Although the one that loves most…**_

_**Is the one you will yearn for the most…**_

_**Find that love,**_

_**And make sure not to let it go…**_

**The poem was written by yours truly~! *bows***

**Well read and review… sorry it was a short chapter but once again, I will write more in the summer~!**

**OH SUMMER OH SUMMER NEXT WEEK I HAVE FINALS BUT YOU WILL BE HERE AFTER THOSE DAYS!**

**Hahaha, reviews keep me going and…**

**BECOME MEH DUCKLING TODAY!**

**Panda~**


	3. Lose It All

**I am updating now, sorry it's late, I have camp after all for next week too~! After I can write and stuff more often… Ja, I always say that don't I? Well I got a iron cross like Germany and Prussia's so Ima happy :3~!**

**Warning the word "asshole" is used a lot in this chappie~~~!**

**Now we start…~!**

**. . .**

I had gotten all of Gilbert's friends' phone numbers by the end of the lunch period and soon after time flew throughout all of my last periods of the day. Alfred and I met up by the school gate, like he said we would, and let out a loud laugh.

"So how was school, little bro~?" Alfred yelled out as I approached him steadily.

I smiled and nodded slightly, "It was great; I met a few nice people today."

Alfred started walking and I hurried to try and walk at the same pace as him. "So who did you met bro?"

I gasped a tad at the sudden question, although everything is sudden and loud with Alfred; and mustered a smile. "Well first I met a boy named Gilbert Beilschmidt then I met his friends, Francis Bonnefoy – and Alfred Francis is our cousin - and Antonio, along with their boyfriends, Arthur Kirkland and Lovino Vargas." I sighed happily, "I think everything is gonna be different for me here Al…"

Although Alfred didn't seem to share my joy, more or less, he stopped dead in his tracks and clamped a strong hand on my shoulder, turning me around, most likely to face him. "Don't hangout with those people little bro; they'll break a person like you."

I tilted my head in confusion then opened my mouth, although no sound came out. He then let go of me and continued home without me. Upon seeing this, I ran to catch up with him.

**. . .**

I had just finished my homework and face-desked the desk I was sitting at. (See what I did there... Canadians can be funny to, eh?) I lifted my head slowly, finding a slip of paper with the phone numbers I had received earlier today. I smiled softly and pulled out my phone. (The only contacts were my mother, father, Alfred and emergency services then some trace family members I don't even talk to.) So I decided to add them to my contact list, even though my brother told me not to. He's not the one who's invisible!

I put the names and numbers in and smiled, knowing I had contacts (that knew I was alive) that would help me if anything went south.

Just when I got comfortable on my rolling chair and put my head comfortably on my desk, Alfred came bursting through my bedroom door. "YO MATTIE~; ME AND DAD ARE GOING OUT TO EAT SEE YA SOON LITTLE BRO~!" He then shut the door, like an asshole, and drove off with dad, like an asshole, and leaving me with my mother, what an asshole…

Sorry for my language but, you must know that Alfred is, in fact, an asshole.

He is a further asshole for leaving me with my mother, and in fact she may be looting the alcohol cabinet right now like the asshole SHE is! I half expected her to come to my room and beat me now! More or less I want her so Alfred's promise could be broken! I just want a normal life, what did I do wrong in my past life to deserve this in the first place?!

Then, as if on cue, my mother walked in (an empty wine bottle in hand) and staggered toward me. As my eyes widened in fear and tears welled up in them, she slammed the wine bottle on the top of my head, causing the shards of glass to implant themselves in there too.

"So ya little brat, ya wanted ta move here so ya couldn't get beat anymore?" My tormentor grabbed a fist full of hair and raised my body off the ground with only that, "Well ya can't escape me little asshole; kiss my boot!"

My body was thrown head first into the ground and I believe my glasses broke at the time, and then a foot was introduced to my mid-back area. "KISS MY BOOT BRAT!" She flipped me onto my back and started to kick my stomach. Eventually she stopped and left my room, leaving me with a bleeding head, a bruised belly, a bruised back, and a few cuts on my arms. Well that would leave scars now would it?

I let out a shallow sigh and went to the closest bathroom, my private one; I had to get the glass out and same with the blood.

I sighed again, now I was going to get a headache and I had a quiz tomorrow too… Wonderful ain't it?

**. . .**

I managed to get through school today without getting in trouble and a headache. Meaning I had to stay away from Gilbert, I didn't want to but… I don't want him to make fun of me because of my mother. I hid away in the library at lunch and started to read a few of the books on the shelves. (FYI, I was wearing a knit hat to hide the blood and wound itself.)

"Is that mon petit cousin~?" I heard a familiar French voice say as I was in the middle of some French history book.

I jumped and whipped around at my cousin, blushing out of embarrassment, "F-Francis?! What are you doing here?!" I said in my usual hush tone voice.

Francis sighed and pulled a chair next to mine, "Well this is the school library, so I can come here mon ami."

I giggled at my stupidity and sighed myself, "True, but you aren't the type to just be 'hanging out' in the library now are you?"

Francis blushed and looked away from me, "W-well Arthur wanted to look at something so…"

I patted him on the back, "Ya, ya, anything for l'amour, you told me this before Francis."

He let out a sigh of relief and turned toward me, now holding a rose, "So does vous have any feelings for mon ami, Gilbert~?"

I blushed and shook my head at 1000 mph, "No Francis! It's not like that!"

He laughed his stupid laugh and I introduced the spine of the book I was reading, to his face. (Bonjour book, bonjour face, eh?)

His boyfriend and I had a mini-fight afterward and we all made up a few moments later; we part our separate ways and we went home. Alfred had something to do, so I walked home alone.

I heard a stick break behind me, and then I whipped my head around to find Gilbert with his hands up. "I AM AWESOME!" He exclaimed as I sighed.

"Good it's only you," I said, "I thought you were some sort of stalker."

Gilbert laughed, a very loud, laugh, "Well then I'm the awesome stalker~!" He winked at me and shoved a thumb in my face.

I then bit his thumb and let go, he wiped his thumb on his hoodie and giggled. "What's with avoiding me and the hat?" He said pointing to my red, knit, hat.

I paled and fidgeted, "N-nothing, n-now if you don't mind me-"

I tried to run away but Gilbert grabbed my wrist, one of the places my mother's wine bottle shards cut me at, and I cringed. "Tell me what's wrong." He said as his grip tightened.

Tears came out of my eyes as I struggled, "G-GET OFF!" I said in my yell, a normal speaking tone for other people, "PLEASE!"

My sleeve slid up and a gasp made me look at Gilbert in shock. His eyes were wide with sadness and concern. His eyes darted from my face from my wrist. "W-what did y-you do?"

Before he could jump to conclusions, "Look Gilbert, look, it's not what you-"

"YOU FREAKING CUT YOURSELF?!"

"No, now listen it wasn't- I mean it was- But it wasn't-"

Gilbert slapped me across the face and I fell to the sidewalk below me, "Don't talk to me ever again, I don't speak to unawesome people. Don't talk to Francis, Toni, Arthur, or Lovino ever-"

"Hey you can't tell-"

He kicked me in the same spot, on the belly, where my mom got me last night, and made me gasp for breath, "They are my friends, stay away from us."

He strode away from me after, I had only known him for one day; then I lost all of my friends… I started to cry on the abandoned sidewalk.

Although the fuzzy, soft feeling I had around Gilbert didn't fade a small bit…

**. . .**

**IMA TIRED…..**

**12:19 at night where Ima at and I have to wake up for 7:30 in the morning for camp… I hope yall liked the chappie~!**

**Tell me if yall want a time skip next chappie or the chappie after to later on in highschool. Sorry if my highschool thing is off, I am not in highschool so Ja…**

**Reviews keep me going and stuff, they also make my day~!**

**BECOME A DUCKLING TODAY~~~~!**

**G' Night…..**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	4. I Lose, I Gain, I Ask Questions

**When I ask a question, please answer it in the reviews, EXAMPLE: WHEN I ASK IF A FLASH FORWARD/FLASH BACK SHOULD HAPPEN IN A CHAPPIE!**

**Enough with my ranting… Technically this is the second one I wrote today so HAHAHA TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY~!**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE~!**

**I LOVE GUEST REVIEWS TOO; THEY ARE NICE AS WELL~~~!**

**(F.Y.I., gonna somewhat flash forward in this chappie to Mattie's last day of school/summer time-ness~!)**

**. . .**

It is now nearing summer (a day away) and I have not heard from Gilbert since that day. I know he's fine, only because I had classes with him, but whenever we were told to work together, he ignored me and asked me what my name was every few seconds… He treated me like how so many others do/did. Like I was just a rug, no, like I was a rock; I am the one rock in a big bunch of gemstones. They all shine and don't want to be near me because I am a plain, bland, rock.

Although Gilbert was the gem that took the chance of going near me and talking to me; he invited more gems to be near me too… He then threw me down and broke me into smaller rocks, betraying me in a matter of two days. Meanwhile the other rocks stayed by my side, meeting me in secret, as I told them to do.

Yes, Gilbert's friends stayed by me. I had also told them to meet me in secret so they could remain friends with Gilbert. They didn't like it before, but now they accepted it. Arthur nearly gave the plan away but Francis saved it by making-out with the Brit in front of the school. I saw and left in a hurry. I suppose I was a tad jealous of Francis and that he had someone to love…

Gilbert had also started bullying me as well, with Antonio and Francis. (Although the two always told me, through their eyes, they never meant anything of it.) In the end I did resort in self-harm, I got the idea from what Gilbert said that day; I started mid-year, near mid-term exams. I was in stress and I heard art was good for a troubled soul. My body was the canvas and the blade was the brush, I created art, forever imprinted on my body.

None of my friends know about this, only Arthur got suspicious of the sudden change of long, baggy pants and long sleeve tee shirts (and at times, or most of the time, a sweat shirt).

Now I am on my way to school, or just plain walking at this point, and I am very upset today for reasons unknown. As if that never happens, eh?

**. . .**

It's now lunch period and I had learnt from a short note, from Arthur, that they had to do something with Gilbert and couldn't hang-out with me at lunch. Arthur didn't even know what was going to happen so it must've been under wraps.

I sighed and strode out of the classroom, on my way to the roof (only because Gilbert didn't hang-out there anymore) and set up my lunch near the fenced off edge.

I had a yogurt cup, a pudding cup and a fruit cup. Well look at all of those cups? (Get the joke… No? Well it's okay, they never do…) I bought out the spoon from my backpack and started to eat the fruit cup I had, deciding I would give the other two to my older brother later on.

My lunch was peaceful, up until I heard footsteps coming up the stairwell. I stared at the entrance door and shrugged it off, just the wind, eh? I then heard voices and footsteps then I got up and aimed my lousy pudding cup at the door, at the spot where the head would be.

The door opened and I nearly dropped the pudding cup on my head. The person, or people, I saw was Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, and their respective boyfriends, as they all entered the roof. Gilbert looked like he was happy, until he saw me.

"And what are you doing here?" He suddenly asked me.

I cringed and stuttered some nonsense I don't even remember. "Well speak up!" He yelled at me.

"I-I always sit up h-here for l-lunch!" I squeaked out and buried my head into nothing-ness; 'Come on Matthew, turn invisible…' I thought.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, strode up to me, then kicked me in the side; "You think that the awesome me cares?! Get out!"

I growled and stood up, ignoring the pain in my side; "No." I said in a stern voice. "I will not leave, I was here first, and I have been sitting here this whole year. I. Will. Not. Leave."

Gilbert looked at me in a mixture of shock and anger, I meanwhile stood my ground, "Really, stupid asshole? That's all you got, maybe you should just sit down and paint something or do some stupid art crap somewhere else!"

My eyes widened as he grabbed my, mesh, bookbag and slung it over the side of the fence. Also, due to the large amount of rain yesterday, there were large puddles on the ground. I looked over the edge and found my bookbag in a large puddle. Oh, also my art-pad, full of insanely good drawings, was most likely soaked to the core.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I reached to nothing, I fell on my knees and broke down. After a while, I felt arms wrap around me. "It's okay Matthew, I am not afraid of going near you." A British voice told me, I whipped around and saw Arthur as the one hugging me.

My tears streamed down much faster and I hugged him back. Arthur was like the father-figure I never had, and now I have him. "Thank you Arthur." I managed to say as I cried onto his shoulder.

More of my friends came around and hugged me as well. Starting with Arthur, Francis soon followed then Lovino, then lastly Antonio. They all came and hugged me, letting me cry on them. Gilbert stood there speechless and growled; he stormed off as none of his former friends joined him for once.

**. . .**

"_Your father isn't taking care of you anymore Matthew." Ms. Williams told her son, Matthew, on the sofa of their apartment living room._

_Matthew tilted his small head and said, barely above a whisper, "Where is papa going mama?"_

_Ms. Williams shook her head and got up, she strode over to the alcohol cabinet and got out a bottle of vodka and chugged it down. She then let out a pleased sigh and looked at her son, sitting on the sofa still._

"_Mattie, honey, let's go to the bedroom for some punishment?" Ms. Williams said, picking up a plank of wood, weighing it to see if she could beat Matthew with that one._

_Matthew nodded, seeing this as normal, even though at the age of 7, and slowly walked toward the bedroom. His mother closely behind, then shut the door when in there._

_**. . .**_

_Matthew was now 12 years old and entering the 8__th__ grade, even though at such a young age. His first day of school was the following day, although he was sitting in the warm, heat of the shower. Matthew couldn't stand to be near his mother. She left so many scars on him and so many bruises. Although he hoped that she would just see, alcohol wasn't the answer._

'_Although it make you forget the question.' Matthew remembered her saying that when he first told her that alcohol wasn't the answer. After he was hit in the face with a beer bottle, that was only a few moments ago and the wound still hurt little Matthew._

_Matthew sighed and noticed the water turning cold, warning him that he had been in there for far too long. He clambered out of the shower and went onto the rug in the middle of the tiled floor. _

_He looked at himself in the mirror and saw a broken child. Even at a young age, he could tell that he had problems with himself, and he accepted that. He could talk to his brother? No, that wasn't the answer for this, after all Matthew didn't even know Alfred's phone number to begin with. Or, more or less, what he looked like._

_Matthew sighed, dried himself off, put on some clothes, and went to bed. He couldn't stand the thought of being forgotten or invisible another year, although he had to put up with it to become something and not be invisible._

_**. . .**_

I had managed to hang-out with my friends after school today to celebrate no more school for summer. Although near the end, Arthur pulled me to the side and out of earshot of the others.

"Look at me Matthew," He told me sternly and I followed command.

"Ya, Arthur?" I said in a nervous tone.

Arthur gave me a sad smile and sighed, "I know what you have been doing to yourself."

I gulped and looked down, "W-what are you t-talking about?"

Arthur sighed again and gently grabbed my wrist, pulling down the sleeve, "These cuts aren't from your mother, now are they?"

I had a mini-freak out in my head as I looked up at Arthur with wide-eyes. "H-how do y-you know about m-my mother?!" I asked, pulling my arm away from him.

He tilted his head sadly, "If you will let me, I will gladly explain."

I nodded my head and sat down, "I suppose this will be a long explanation?"

He nodded and sat with me, "Indeed."

**. . .**

**HAHAHA I AM EVIL~! I LEAVE YOU AT CLIFFHANGER~! OKAY, I got flashbacks and flash forward off the list now… Next chappie is in Arthur's POV for yall, I kinda wanna do that….**

**Writing it now and won't stop until I get it done… I love how this story is turning out too, what do yall think?**

**BECOME A DUCKLING TODAY~~~!**

**Review and give me a few ideas for the story if you all have any in mind, I may just use them~!**


	5. Arthur's Then and Now

**This chappie will be in Arthur's POV so just to give you all a heads up~! This does include how he met Francis and useless crap, but don't skip this chappie, it may be important later on people~~~!**

**I left my America jacket at my friend's house so Ima upset… DX … So ja, let me mourn cause, I dunno whether her little sis will destroy it or not… I hope she doesn't but you never know…?**

**The other chappies in this story will be on an unpredictable rate, meaning I have other stories I have to write and writing at night gives me more inspiration so ja… Dunno~ But I do know that this story will be awesome by the end of it, I am also thinking that this will be a nice long one~!**

**I hope this answers a few questions in the story you have not asked me and are now thinking of, if it doesn't then it will be expressed later on or wasn't meant to be asked at all~!**

**WARNING MEANTIONS OF SEXUAL ACTION NO SEXY SCENE BUT IT IS IMPLYIED IN THE CHAPPIE!**

**. . .**

**Arthur POV (Point of View)**

**(Arthur is 11 years old in the 7****th**** grade, yep I did that too… shut up he's just smart…. ;A;)**

**7****th**** Grade**

I sighed as I walked into the bloody American classroom. I swear, if I need to move to ANOTHER SODDING COUNTRY I will kill a bloody arsehole. I groaned and plopped into the desk in the dark corner, in the back of this sodding classroom, thinking a silent thank you to the person who is giving up their desk for my behave.

By the way, I was just entering 7th grade at Riverdale Middle and I knew bloody no one here. Literally, I just got into the country yesterday morning and got everything for school on the same day. I don't even want to be here to begin with…

Although my bloody older brother HAD to get that BLOODY scholarship in BLOODY AMERICA! Stupid Scott… thanks for nothing, asshole…

Well, onto the desk situation; I was the first one in the classroom so I got to choose first. I choose this desk and everyone can screw their chances of getting this desk. Its bloody mine, gits.

"Arthur how's your first day so far~?" My companion, Flying Green Mint Bunny, asked me.

I sighed and looked out of the window, behind me. "Like crap." I answered aloud.

"Well that's not very good~! You should brighten up~!" Bunny flew around my head and my eyes followed wherever he went; I smiled and giggled a tad.

"You're right Bunny," I said to him as he approached in front of me "I'll have a great year!"

"Hey, you, who are you talking to?!" A heavy German accented voice seemed to ask me. I turned around and saw a albino child, wonder what his name was.

"I was talking to Flying Green Mint Bunny! Can't you see him?" I said with my best smile and cheery voice as I could.

I then found myself being laughed at by a Spaniard, French boy and a German lad too. It broke my heart in two. My second day in America and I am being laughed at by my peers… Yep, that hurts.

"Ohonhonhonhon~ vous thinks that 'is imaginary friends are real, non~?" the French boy asked me, holding a rose in front of his chin, just underneath his lower lip… AS IF I WOULD BLOODY PAY ATTENTION TO A FROG! WHAT A LOAD OF CACK!

I growled and glared at the three of them. "Sod off wankers! Flying Green Mint Bunny is real! I just see more than you lot do!" I yelled out as more children came into the room, looking at me with disgusted looks; a few confused looks were in the mix as well.

The German lad walked up to me and smirked, "Kesesese~ you think we care? Take your meds, freak!"

Since then I hated that lot…

**8****th**** Grade**

I had faced a year with the bleeding "Bad Touch Trio" once; I can most certainly do it again! The German lad, Gilbert, and the Spanish boy, Antonio, were the worst to me on my long, long list of tormentors. Although the French frog, Francis, was nicer to me; he helped me with my homework and studying, when he and I could find the time.

All of the other times, we acted as if we hated each other. I said rude things to him, and he said worse back. In the end, he and I would apologize and the cycle would repeat. Only the cycle was usually daily to weekly, depending on the words said.

I sighed as I strode through the hall to my fifth period class; since it was a Monday, we just had lunch and we were going back to class.

"Good afternoon Arthur, how are you?" My English teacher said to me as I walked in.

"Good afternoon to you as well, Ms. Brown." I said back, smiling, as a walked by her to my desk, in the back.

I sat down and I saw Francis come into the room, he smiled at the teacher and sat next to me, wearing the same smile. "Good afternoon, Arzur~!" He waved at me, even though our desks were only two feet apart.

I managed a small smiled and waved uncertainly back, "Good afternoon… frog."

Francis sighed and moved some of his blond hair from his face, "Arzur, why must vous be so rude to moi~?"

I snickered and got out a book I was reading at lunch, "Well I enjoy your reactions to my comments, Francis."

He smiled brightly and fist punched the air, "OUI~! VOUS FINALLY CALLED MOI BY MON NAME~!"

I looked at him questionably and rolled my own eyes, "Git." I muttered as I started to read the book again.

**Summer after 8****th**** Grade**

Francis and I hung-out often during the evening hours, I enjoyed it then… SHUT UP YOU TWAT! DON'T YOU BLOODY THINK DIRTY!

Although for a while I had known I had fallen head over heels for Francis. I am/was too scared to tell him.

"Hey Arthur," He said, looking toward me, a blush crept up my face, "I have a question…"

I nodded and looked away from him, "What do you need frog?"

He grabbed the back of my head and turned my head to face him, face to face. He then did something I didn't expect…

He kissed me…

He bloody kissed me.

I of course kissed him back; he slid his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I granted him it, of course. After a long time of French kissing, we broke up, gasping for breath. "Will vous be moi lover?" He managed to breathe out as he kissed me again, not waiting for an answer.

I broke it off this time and bit his nose, "Yes I will git."

Throughout the night with Francis, I didn't regret a damn thing.

**Little After Mattie Started Cutting Himself…**

I had been watching Matthew for a long time now. Not in person, but with my friends from another place and time. They had reported to me what they saw. A few weeks ago started watching him, but as my angel self, no one can see me like that.

I saw his mother beat him some nights and he cut himself other nights. Never on the same night though. I also saw peaceful nights, where nothing bad would happen to him.

I flew in front of his window and looked in, seeing him holding a knife. I saw him do things to his wrist and upper-arm. I nearly vomited, not being able to stand the sight of blood. I couldn't stand to tell his brother first, more or less anyone, so I knew I had to confront him soon… Just not yet. He is a fragile soul, and I need to protect him well enough so that he doesn't end up dead.

I promise to protect him like a brother.

**. . .**

**I am sorry that I didn't update sooner, I took a mini break from the story cause I updated so much before. Also writing Arthur's POV is hard for me…**

**Well, yes, Arthur had sex with Francis. SHOT ME! You shouldn't even watch Hetalia unless you know about that process to begin with… tell me if the rating should change from T to M cause of the un-graphic mention… I doubt it should but ya know…**

**I promise I will write more soon… Maybe tonight… dunno…**

**Well nevertheless, see yall soon~!**

**Panda~!**


	6. A Second Chance

**Right now Ima super tired and stuffz. I'm a tad loopy right now as well. PLUS I need to deal with FUCKING LAZY ASS STUPID BITCH ASS HOE family members on July 4****th****… My Canada day is fine… July 1****st****… As I complain endlessly about not wanting family next week…**

**Let's start the story friends~!**

**. . .**

**Normal Matthew POV X3**

I sat there and listened to Arthur tell me his story. I didn't believe him at first but when he told me what nights mom beat me and I did believe him then…

"So do you believe me, Matthew?" He asked me, pulling out a cigarette.

I nodded glumly, "Yes, I do. What other choice do I have?" He shrugged and offered me a cigarette, I declined and he lite his.

I giggled and he stared at me funny, "So you had sex with my cousin?" He blushed crimson and he turned away from me.

He took the cigarette out of his mouth and looked around, "Y-yes I did; w-what of it?!"

I giggled again, "That means you are now related to me; welcome to the family!"

He scoffed and looked at me with a smile, "I suppose… I feel welcome?"

I smiled,"You should, now you're related to my brother too~!"

He cringed and threw the cigarette on the ground, stepping on it when it hit the ground, "Asshole…"

I giggled again and got up to leave, Arthur joining me, and we left the ally we were in to most likely return to the others. Once we got there, we saw a sight we did not intend to see.

A silver haired male figure turned around, he wore a bright red hoodie and ripped, black, skinny jeans. His shirt was a plain white as well.

"Hey Birdie, care to let me tell you why the hell I was a bitch?" I saw him look at me with a sorrowful look and I nodded rapidly.

"Yes only because I believe in second chances." I responded as I waved my friends goodbye for now, as I walked with Gilbert to his car.

The fuzzy feelings consumed me when Gilbert held my hand… I like them…

**Look I'm sorry this chappie is short, but I'm going to make a longer chappie next time. I am so ashamed of this chappie, you just don't realize… **

**Although next chappie is gonna be in some random POV, I dunno… It'll be up by late tonight or early tomorrow. I prefer to write late at night so you never know with me…**

**Sorry for the short chappie~**

**Panda~**


	7. Seeing an Old Friend

**Sorry about the very long break, since my birthday was stretched for 3 weeks time, I wasn't able to get anything done. Furthermore, my computer seems to hate my typing story stuff... Also I am trying to get into a good high school, keep my grades above a B, and balance my art and writing with all of this. So my fan fictions will be weekly, at the most be twice a week, and, regrettably, short. I hope you all will understand why and not flame me in the process. I am still here and will update today and tomorrow to make up for it. Hopefully everything will work out... Eh...? ;3**

**I will try to fit everything in and I will hopefully do so in the process. Although I will not lose anymore of my stories, for them being saved on Drop Box account(s).**

**Although for the topic of the story, ****BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPPIE****, think about why I didn't mention Ludwig in the story. His role is short-lived and important for Gilbert's character. Next chappie will most likely be Gil's POV.**

**Enjoy my duckies.**

**. . .**

**Matthew POV**

I got into the car with Gilbert and he starts the engine. Of course I am I little worried, due to the fact he caused me so much fear and all during the school year; although he caused me these little feelings of joy and warmth in my belly when I saw him smile. No matter if it were smiling at my broken figure or my other emotions of pain, I loved his smile. Or was it a smirk?

…Did I just say/think love…?

Do I love- Haha, that's impossible!

I don't-

I mean I can't-

It's not- …

SCREW IT! WHY ARE YOU MAKING A BIG DEAL ABOUT THIS ME!?

"Why are you hitting your head Mattie?" Gilbert asks me, as I discover myself that I am hitting my head on the palm of my hand.

I put down my arms and look away from Gilbert, "No reason…"

He shrugs as a response and continues to drive, this time looking at the road instead of me.

Why did that make me so jealous? I mean, it's only the road, not another human being.

Although I bet if my face were being eaten off by a shark-tiger-hybrid thing, he wouldn't care much. Nobody would care anyway, unless it were Alfred, then they would probably jump in and save him with their own face to save his.

I sighed and looked at Gilbert from the corner of my eye, "Can I turn on the radio?"

Gilbert shrugged as a response and I assumed that meant a 'yes'. So I turned on whatever CD he had in his car. It started playing a song I found familiar, must've heard it from my brother's friend.

"_A long time ago, _

_In a tragedy,_

_If ever comes a day,_

_That I go away._

_In a forest deep,_

_You'll sink like a stone._

_And from that moment on, _

_You'll go alone..."_

Gilbert turned off the radio and griped the steering wheel, "Can we not?" He asked with a tone which seem foreign coming from him.

Frightened, I nodded quickly and changed my focus to out the window. Then I noticed the hills and the city a long while away from us. "Where are we going?"

Gilbert didn't provide a response. Did he know at the time? Or did he just take me and had no reason but to throw me off a cliff and be done with me?

I still don't know.

Although, I do know, the rest of the ride was continued in dead silence, except the car's faint sound of the engine.

**. . .**

I somehow fell asleep when Gilbert and I were on the road. Instead of a rude awakening, I got a better one. Meaning, waking up with my head on Gilbert's lap. Although, at the time, I freaked out.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?!" I said in a person's normal tone of voice.

Gilbert, getting out of a trance-like state, looked down at me with a questioning look. He looked like this was normal. "What Birdie?"

Birdie. That was what he called me in the beginning, right? Yes. It must have been.

My wide eyes went back to a normal size, as my head remained on his lap. I heard bird calls, then noticed the sky behind Gilbert's silver hair. The sky was an orange-red color, to me at least.

"Where are we?" I managed to say, sitting up.

"Look."

I did. I saw a body of water, lake or ocean still questionable to me, but a gleaming water nevertheless. The water was blue but had orange in it from the setting sun. Said sun, as it was setting, was just above the horizon, the clouds formed orange-pink streaks in the air, just above the fireball. Beautiful was the least you could say about this scene.

As I marveled at the view in front of me, Gilbert laughed. "That's how mein bruder looked!" Dead silence followed.

Gilbert had a brother?


	8. Gilbert's Reason

**Sorry in advance if my German is wrong or written wrong, as I am not German. TT3TT**

**Also the following HAD to happen or else Gilbert's reaction would be meaningless, in the beginning.**

**Sorry in advance if this offends you in anyway shape or form.**

**. . .**

**Gilbert POV**

"_East, hurry it up!"_

"_Kesesese~ I am West!"_

"It was a year before I met you..."

_He ran to the blond haired, blue eyed boy. "See I hurried West!"_

_The younger of the two rolled his eyes. "Ja, whatever East. Mother is going to ground us no matter how much we hurry, because you were slow to begin with."_

"He was about your age..."

_The red eyed, silver haired one laughed, "Nein! You were making out with your boyfriend, that's why West!" The older clapped his hand on the younger's shoulder. "Ich never knew you had an Italian for a boyfriend!"_

_The younger blushed a cherry red and coughed awkwardly, "Well Ich did... Und Ich still do..."_

"He was happy... I mean... He had so much..."

_The older of the two gave the younger a caring glance, "You're lucky Ludwig."_

_The younger looked at his older brother, "How exactly?"_

_The older laughed and started to run, "COME ON WEST~!"_

_The younger sighed, "Und he wonders why people think Ich am the older one..."_

**. . .**

_We were having dinner, a normal night... Right? Ich didn't see anything wrong with you then... Was there anything wrong at that moment? Or was it what mother and father said to you? Must've been, ja?_

"-And Ich told him to-"

My brother hit my nose with the palm of his hand. "Gilbert... Nein to the cursing..."

He moved his hand away from mein face and Ich stuck mein tongue out at him. "Fucking arseloch." I said with mein trademark smirk. Then my chair tipped over und Ich found myself on the floor, with a new found headache.

"Ludwig that wasn't needed..." Our mother said calmly, with a hint of a sigh.

Ich bet father nodded, but Ich can't say for sure. Although Ich know that Ludwig sighed and shook his head, putting his fork und knife down on the table. He didn't even touch his wurst... He always eats his wurst. Although at the time Ich didn't notice or care.

_Mistake number 1_

"Mother, father, Ich have something to tell you both."

Ich wonder what would have happened if you didn't say anything at all. Key word there: sometimes.

"Ich am gay."

Ludwig, Ich know that you knew mother and father hated gays. Why did you say it then?

Mother's face went to calm to deadly in a matter of seconds. Father's looked even worse off. Though Ludwig stayed calm. Ich don't remember what Ich looked like. Probably like I wanted to strangle him too.

_Why...?_

Ich remember that they, the three of them, fought over what Ludwig should do... Ich didn't stand up for him. Ich didn't stand up for mother or father either. Ich just sat there, watching them fight about Ludwig's sexual preference.

_Mistake number 2_

"I WOULD RATHER YOU DEAD THAN MY SON!"

"I WON'T GO TO HELL FOR YOU!"

"GO TO HELL YOU SPAWN OF SATAN!"

That was what mother and father were saying...

He told them off for a few more minutes... "YOU WILL REGRET YOUR ACTIONS!" He screamed at them as he went to his room, upstairs.

He brushed past me, I glared at him and he did the same to me.

This continued for a few months. I also heard from Lovino that his brother, Feliciano, was getting the same reaction from telling his parents...

Both of their parents called the school so they could get their schedules fixed so they couldn't see each other.

They only snuck calls on mein und Lovino's phones.

**. . .**

One night, around 8:45, I went to Ludwig's room.

"West are you ok in there?"

No answer.

"West~?"

I heard a sigh and heard the springs on his bed creak. "Ja, East?"

We were speaking through the door like idiots, I realize that now...

"Are you ok?"

"Ja."

"Are you sure?"

"..."

"Thought so."

"...East?"

I stood there, "Ja?"

"I want you to know that I love you, as family, none of your perverted ideas."

I laughed, "Ja,ja, love you too bruder."

I heard him gulp.

We stood there until 8:55.

_ Remember that time._

He told me since I had tests tomorrow I should get some rest. I agreed. When I turned around he spoke again, "Auf Wiedersehen, bruder. I will see you soon."

_Why did he tell me "goodbye"?_

I shrugged and told him good night. I looked at the side table in the hall. I noticed the gun missing from the table, we kept it there for emergencies. I'll ask Ludwig tomorrow.

_Mistake number 3_

Around 10 that night, I was still studying for my math test. Then...

_**BANG**_

I jumped out of bed and went to Ludwig's room. I had a feeling...

_Then I found him... Dead..._

I later found out, from Lovino, that his brother did the same at the same time.

Mother and father found out that Ludwig's last call was to Feliciano.

We found out, from both of their last letters, this was a lesson. Although a sacrifice so they could be together.

I blamed mother and father for their deaths.

Since that day, I couldn't stand people that had done self-harm.

Then I realized part of Ludwig and Feliciano's lesson...

**I had to help anyone I could.**

**. . .**

**Sorry if I gave you feels. Although this had to happen to keep the ball rolling. (Yes I did plan this from the beginning. Just not that much.) Feli and Luddy, I hope, will come in later. MAYBE. Still planning.**

**Become a duckie and R&R no flames please. I just wrote 2 chappies today for you all...**

**I'll try and write another one tomorrow but it might not be up until Tuesday...**

**Panda~**


	9. Please Read (Will Delete Later)

**No offense to my followers although I have to know if you all still want me to write this series. Otherwise I will discontinue it and forget all about it. The thing is, I need to have someone who wants to read this series in order to write it. Meaning:**

**Please comment (review) if you all want this to continue. I have to know in order for me to write it, 5 comments and I will continue, otherwise, I will stop. **

**Until then, bye.**

**P.S. I know you might be angered because of what happened with Germany and Italy, I wanted them to be important and needed, otherwise why would of Prussia acted as such? **

**5 comments. I need to know you all are still out there. ;)**


End file.
